


All alone, but living life to the fullest

by Player1isgreat



Series: A Happy Life and Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Enchanted Dominion (Kingdom Hearts), Fairytale AU(?), Gen, I wish there would be more reports from the Union Leaders..., KH3 canon divergent, Other, Repressed Memories, Unchained spoilers/speculations, implied/referenced PTSD, slight depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in the land of faeries, flowers, and life, there was the most puzzling occurrence. In a gentle morning light, a small band of hunters made their way to the valley, searching for small game that commonly roamed about.

In the quiet glade, where the birds sing sweetly in the trees and other creatures hiding in the brush, there slept a child. His clothes were matted to the earth, fairly worn with signs of mending, while his hair as a gentle gold was soft in the breeze. While there was not a sign of disturbance, curled up beside him was a kitten, perhaps a few weeks old, with a striped coat of white and grey.

 

The hunters were baffled, hoping to wake the boy for answers.

"Young man, what are you doing so far out? Are you lost?"  
With a sleepy glaze in his eyes, a clear blue as the lake, only stared in slight conflict while the tiny feline mewled in protest.

"I don't think so..." His voice was soft, almost a murmur; "I was only sleeping."  
"But your parents would be worried about you, right?" One of the men let him up on his feet, slowly but obediently following behind; "Let's take you back to the kingdom."

However, the troubles began to arise as the group returned from the wilderness. From what they could gather from the boy, and the wary stares the townsfolk were sending, there was not a single connection between him and the people.

 

He knew of no family, guardians, or even a previous home.  
He knows not a single sight, nor a single name...not even his own name.

"What good should he be if he knows nothing at all?" The stern-hearted workers and knights asked, "That boy and his beast could be a terrible omen."

"How should he inflict a curse upon us?" Fathers and mothers of their own children pleaded; "He has no home, someone should show him with open arms."

However, the hunters that day took neither side, easing them both. "But what would the King and Queen think if we only argue over a child from the woods? If they see it fit, let the boy stay, then we should see where he lies."

 

As time went on, he was sent to the home of an elderly couple whose children already grown and went their own paths, giving him all the love and care they could offer.  
In time, he has grown to be diligent and smart, soaking up the lessons like a sponge.

However, with his growing love for the place he now lives in, the children would still mock and tease him. A wild child, a mischievous fae, a monster in human clothing, and anything else that would bring him down.

 

But one day, he thought up a solution. Like every other day, he would play with the other children after school or church, with his trusting cat following closely behind. While the other boys and girls would laugh and make jokes as they always have, he only said one thing with a smile.  
"You laugh at me now, but you should know one thing! Felinus can see the darkness in your hearts, and he judges rightfully so. If you do anything to hurt me, he will do the same to you!"

 

And just like that, one by one, the laughter died down. But very soon, no one wanted to talk to him anymore, nor did they play with him, and very soon, he was all alone.  
But as time went on, he played by himself, playing in the grass with Felinus, and read under the shade of a tree, now happy of the peace and quiet he was given.

But one day, as he sat under the tree like always, he spotted a girl approach him. She was clearly anxious, fiddling her dress with her fingers, but in his eyes, there was only amazement; as her long maroon hair swayed in the breeze and her eyes as bright as the spring leaves.

 

"Can I sit with you?" Her voice was a petal in the wind, vibrant and pure; "If that's alright with you..."  
At the thought of the company, he hesitated slightly.

"No, that's just alright. If Fel's fast asleep on my lap, then I see no problem."  
"Thank you." She only blushed lightly, wondering what to say next; "I know it might bother you to ask...But is everything you say true?"

"-Huh? You're not scared of that? Would you laugh if I tell you I'm wrong?"  
"No, not at all." She happily grinned; "But he seems to be the strangest cat I ever saw."  
"I know, I heard a lot about it. He does get frightened, of course, but Felinus isn't afraid of the dogs, not even the ones raised for hunting."

"That _is_ strange...but what about water? He has to run just by the sight of a puddle."  
With that, the boy only laughed.  
"I'm afraid not. When the day's nice and sunny, Felinus and I play in the river, and he's great at catching the fish in the stream."

She laughed as well, her smile cheerful and bright.  
"You're so strange...but I like that. Perhaps we can be friends?"

 

"Of course, that's great!" His heart swelled with joy; "...Even if I'm not properly christened yet, you can call me Cenric, alright?"  
"And I am Marie. I hope we can be the best of friends."


	2. Chapter 2

The following Sunday, in the morning light, the boy with no name was baptized into the world, a proper citizen of the kingdom and reentering this new world with his new name as well.  
Cenric, a heart and mind destined for more, to give him the bravery he sought after.

His new family celebrated that night, filling him to the brim with food, stories, and love; while the week passed in a flash.  
Though the words were few, he was slowly introduced into the social circle, letting him laugh and play with the other children in time.  
But of course, that didn't stop him from hanging out with Marie, playing in the grass and river, or quietly reading a book together under the tree.

 

All until one night, one of the others that would come, that he dreamed a very strange dream.  
  
"Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, you can tell me." Marie tried to read his face, looking unusually cloudy besides the crisp and sunny morning.  
"But it was so strange...You're sure to laugh."

But there was only a pout on the young girl's face, prompting her to stretch his cheeks playfully.  
"Come on~, you don't look great when you're sad. If you laugh, then we'll be even!"  
Just like that, a laugh erupted, soothing his anxiety easily enough.

"Okay, okay, I get it...But you shouldn't tell anyone else, promise?"  
"Of course."

Still, with such a smile, so trusting and caring, Cenric felt just at ease.  
"Alright...I had a dream that I was in a town, something completely unknown here, but...I felt this strange sense of calm...like I've known someplace like that before."  
"Perhaps it was your home from before, right?"

  
"I don't know..." He banished the thought with a slight hum, "It seemed so fuzzy. But in that dream, there were these strange creatures, black as the night with piercing yellow eyes. But I had a sword in my hand, and even if I was scared, I drove the monsters away."

Marie quietly gasped in delight.  
"That sounds so heroic. Maybe it's a sign that you're destined for noble deeds...But, your dream doesn't sound too strange."  
"You think so?" Cenric then chuckled; "But in that same vision, I collected glass stars while Felinus could talk and walk on two legs."

The afternoon passed in a breeze, leaving behind the dream with a laugh and a secret. And with his mind at ease, he dreamed night after night of that mysterious town, of the monsters in the dark, of his constant companion encouraging him onto the right path.

Weeks went on, and in time, the other children caught wind of their secret.

  
"Maybe a witch put a curse on you...Or maybe you're destined to become a great knight!"

"I don't think that's how curses work..." Cenric only chuckled, "But the dream has been getting clearer-"

"Come on, tell us!" One of the more rowdy boys leaped in front of him, almost causing Cenric to flinch. 

"Alright, alright...How much do you know?"  
"Just a strange town and your talking cat, nothing too crazy than before."

"Very funny..." Cenric only sneered, quickly searching the grass nearby to retrieve a stick; "I suppose I could draw some of it out."

 

The children made a curious circle, watching in slight awe as the fantasy was drawn out, continuing his story with vivid details.

He told of how the sun never seemed to set or rise, no matter how long the "day" dragged on, the sky was always painted a gentle violet; the same being said for the throngs of house roofs.

He could almost recall the smell as well, the delicate mix of flowers and baked goods permeated his nose, reminding him of such a home away from home.

He drew out the creatures of the night, the ones that stared endlessly on with emotionless yellow eyes, and of his partner in the light, the one that looked more like a doll than a living being.

 

On and on, the children berated him with question after question, giving him no time to breathe as the day went on.  
In his mind, the same dream kept playing over and over, that same nostalgic morning of fighting monsters and speaking of something and nothing with his cat. There was nothing he could change, even if there was something gnawing in the back of his consciousness.

 

The boy wanted to know...of something and nothing at all...


	3. Chapter 3

He dreamed of the forest, darkness blanketing the earth while not even the crickets chirped or the wind blew.  
With the now familiar sword in his hand, he could almost hear his heartbeat in such a silence. And in this still, quiet night, a pair of emerald eyes shone in the dark.

 

_'Do you wish to know the truth?'_ The voice took the form of a leopard, its fur speckled with gold and black.

With nowhere else to go, he nodded, his sword in a confident grip. 

_'The path has already been set, I'm afraid.'_ The leopard chuckled, waving its tail in a bemused manner; _'No matter what you learn, there is no changing the future. It has been written long ago, so we all must abide by its words.'_

Whatever was ahead, he didn't care for the future...If anything came to mind, he wanted to know what was left behind.

And so, the creature dove into the bushes, the boy following anxiously by as they came to a clearing. The air was as quiet and as tranquil as ever, the starless sky giving the glade an unearthly atmosphere.

A roar ripped through the air, sending the boy's heart on edge as the animal marched closer, seeing that not even the birds were heard or took flight.

 

_'You have come to face me!?'_ A monstrous bear growled, towering over his form to block even the moonless sky; _'If you intend to go against me, you will be destroyed!'_

Golden eyes gleamed, claws swiped at him, the blade ringing out in the air, blocking not all on the onslaught. His breaths were dry, his arms grew weak and blood was surely seeping into his clothes.

But the beast paid no heed to it, pinning the poor boy to the ground with a snarl on its lips.

 

_'You never should have fought me, boy. Only the strong live, and I shall rule this land!'_

No one who is strong stays strong, he knew that disheartening fact. Those who strive for power will fall in the end...

The boy, however, admitting his demise, caught sight of a magnificent creature, its coat as pale as bone, the mane and horn shimmered a crystal-like blue. 

_'-You!? Why do you always get in my way!?'_ It sneered menacingly, claws raised at the equine in question.

_'This battle will get us nowhere, my friend.'_ It tried to mediate, its voice as still as the current breeze; _'We can still rule this land as a whole, yet you have become this corrupted? I will not allow this!'_

 

He could only stare in both fear and awe, hobbling up to his feet as the two clashed, their fierce battle ringing out into the woods.

This battle...There had to be a reason for it, he just needed to find out.

However, another form slithered to this hallowed field, a similar blue shimmered in the vacant light.

_'So you wandered to where you shouldn't tread, I see...'_ The viper raised its head, an unblinking gaze sent to him alone.

Its fangs were bared, smooth and sharp as steel, its strikes lightning-fast could not be held back by the sword, the venom seeping into his veins as he wordlessly cried out.

The pain was unbearable...was this the punishment he was meant to fall victim to?

 

_'This battle was not meant for you.'_ Its voice went soft and caring, the same being said for such a cruel poison; _'I hope you may rest with no fear in your heart.'_

Leaving him to endure the pain, he could just hear the forest around him come to life.  
The cries, the trembling earth, the buffeting breeze, far too much noise than he could ever comprehend...has it always been this loud?

 

_'So you still fight? It's such a shame..._ ' A fox hesitantly approached, sorrowful golden eyes twinkling in the starlight; _'If you can still walk, you can go home...you will be safe.'_  

There was nothing he could do, not after everything...  
The haze clouded his mind, his labored body collapsed to the earth as he still persists, reaching out a bloodied hand to the creature.

He wanted to know...the truth...no matter what it takes...

_'I'm sorry...there is nothing else I can do.'_ It made not a fight, bowing its head as it wandered back into the brush.

Finally, after everything, the boy was all alone...  
Leaving him only the pain, the frozen earth, and the uncaring sky...

 

With nothing else to do, he laid his back to the grass, unarmed and pathetic as the clouds drifted apart.

There, right in front of his eyes, was a canvas of stars, all surrounding a full moon.  
The lights...have they always been this bright?

Even after everything, he felt at peace...but while he wanted to cry, no tears could be mustered. What was the reason...for something and nothing...?

 

However, at the end of it all, the darkness made way to light, leaving two figures staring passively on.  
As bright as the sun, as dark as the night...

_"Let's go together..."_ The angel of the light said, its halo far too piercing for the boy's worn eyes.

He didn't want to look away...and with a tired hand, slowly...carefully...it held onto the other.

The Light.  
The Darkness.  
The pain...

 

Day after day, he dreamed before of colorful mornings, adventurous afternoons, peaceful nights...

He awoke in a cold sweat, in the familiar walls of his room, drawing the curtains shut as a beautiful full moon shone through his window.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the matter?"  
For such a peaceful morning, with that voice sweet and caring, Cenric's clouded heart just barely caught his attention.

A book laid abandoned by his side, his trusted Felinus slept in the crook of a branch, leaving not the wind and birds to move him.  
This silence...what was he supposed to do with it? 

"Is something bothering you? It's alright, you can tell me." Like always, she sat under the shade, her smile obliviously radiant.  
His thoughts only came to him at a snail's pace, the same being said for his words as he silently stared at his hands.

There was no fault, the scrapes and bruises have all healed with not a trace.  
If only his heart could forget...

 

The rough calluses, grafted into his muscles from endless days holding the hilt of cold metal.  
Fingernails caked in dirt, clawing at the earth one breath at a time.  
The blood both wet and brittle, blending into a single hue that could be his or another's.

The hurt.  
The pain.  
The cries.  
The swords.  
The stars.  
The moon.

There was nothing he could do, nothing to change such a horrible fate.  
And as the sun began to set, darkness will soon consume the Li-

 

"-Cenric! Cenric, hey...Really Cenric, what's wrong?"  
Shivers consumed his entire body, blurring the line between his own emotional breakdown or the gentle hand keeping him close to reality.

"It's okay...Please, just look at me." With his face overflowing with tears, the hands that held him together saw not a single fault, the same being said for her smile. "You don't have to go through this alone. I'm right here, Cenric, and so are our friends. I really like you, so we'll get through this together, alright?"  
  
"Marie..." Cenric gravitated to her arms, choking in sobs as the warmth tried to soothe him; "I'm scared...I don't know-...What should I do?"

"Maybe...You should take your time, and solve it your own way. That's what my father always tells me." She held the poor boy closer, ignoring the growing stain on her dress; "It's okay now...You can cry all you want."

 

He couldn't hear those words, just letting his emotions get washed away from the current. It was strange...has he ever cried this much before, from his memories of a life long ago? The thoughts only bobbed to and fro in the stream, dodging his grasp as they flowed further away from his mind.

No matter what the future may hold, he didn't want the tears to end, didn't want the sweet embrace to go away...

"...I'm sorry..." Cenric hopelessly sniffled, finally wrenching away from the aftermath on her sleeve.

"There's no need to apologize, I can tell it's been tough for you..." Through all the pain, all the tears, Marie stared straight into his eyes; "Once you get better, promise to tell me your dream?"  

He could only hesitate, though the calming river gave him a sense of relief...No matter what, there was nothing to fear as long as he saw that smile.

Marie was an angel sent to the earth, the smile showed her true worth, even in such a pitiful presence like himself...

 

Even in the darkest night, there will always be the brightest star. 

"I promise..." He was light on his feet, retrieving the book guarding his side; "Have a good night, Marie." 

"The same to you too." 

 

And just like that, Cenric went home, mindfully enjoying the company provided all until exhaustion was proven superior. In the quiet darkness, he slept without care, dreaming of the birds in the trees, clouds drifting by...

"-FEL!" He bolted from the covers, finding that his favorite feline was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he left him outside, that's where he was last time, the- 

"Good morning!" Right outside the door, Marie and a familiar furry figure were lazily held in her grip.

"Oh...He was with you?"

"Of course. I'm sure he wouldn't like the cold, so he followed me to my home. And don't worry, he was fed for this morning as well."

 

Cenric could only laugh, retrieving his friend from Marie, purring greatly in the process.

"Silly Felinus, don't you know how worried I was? I'm just glad that you're safe..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he missed you too." Even so, she lightly fiddled her dress; "I know it's early, but would you like to walk to school with me?"

"Sure thing, just let me grab my books first."

 

~~

 

His dreams always acted in conflict, the fact that was practically impossible to ignore with every passing night.

There were the times he held dearly, the ones of the kingdom, the family and friends he had grown to love, and there was not a single day that bored him.

Then there were the times only described in fables and fairytales, underneath a peeling facade of wasted freedom and colorful sights, hiding in the frigid swords.

 

No matter what, Cenric felt like he was stuck in the middle of it all.  
With the truth came knowledge and pain, with ignorance came love and support, only allowing him to travel either road.

He felt undeniably mired...why couldn't this wait until he was an adult?

"Come on, Cen! You can't keep spacing out all day."  
More or less, the presence of his friends did snap him out of the daze, weaving through the bustling crowds in search of gifts.

News of the King and Queen's soon-to-arrive child spread rapidly to the people, the air abuzz with excitement as everyone scrambled to find something precious for the Royals.

 

Food, clothes, jewels, trinkets, everything and anything that came to mind for such a joyous occasion...They just needed to find something fit for the King, the Queen, and their own eyes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of petty arguments, gathered pounds and shillings, they settled on purchasing a simple bouquet.   

Daisies, roses, peonies, daffodils, anything that was gathered in the glade and further on was set in a beautiful set of life and tranquility.

 

Weeks passed with some sleepless nights, and the world erupted in joy. A princess was born, and the entire kingdom was welcome to the christening. 

Past the entire kingdom crammed into the grand chamber, Cenric found it surprisingly easy to spot Marie from the crowd. The quiet mute colors from before melted away to a cherry-pink, elegant frills lined every end of the gown. Even with a button-up and dress pants, a simple hand-me-down at best, there was nothing that could outmatch such charm.

 

"Marie...You're beautiful." The words slipped out far too easily, a blush on his cheeks that match her colors.

"Thank you so much, Cenric." She held his hands, soft and delicate under the silken gloves; "And I would like to say that you look quite handsome as well."

"Thanks...Same to you too."

Marie giggled lightly, causing his heart to flutter like a butterfly's wings.

"Sure thing. I believe Fel's back home?"

"Yeah. But it's alright, I'm sure he'll understand why."

 

While the celebration had yet begun, they only exchanged in small talk, leaving the anxieties behind for a later day. All in all, Cenric wondered if the King and Queen would recognize him, silently praising him for how far he had come. 

From the lonely glade to the decorative castle halls, he had grown to be a fine young man, a faint air of maturity growing past the confused, vacant eyes from his curious youth. 

 

And very soon, the trumpet fanfare echoed through the chamber, and the celebration had officially begun, all for the darling Princess Aurora. 

"Their Royal Highnesses, King Hubert, and Prince Philip!" The two royals arrived as such, a proud and bulbous man alongside his son, dressed in prim cyan with trimmed golden hair like his. With a golden coffer in hand, filled with such commodities fit for the kings and queens themselves, he made his way to the cot where the child laid.  

Cenric had only tried to suppress a glare, while Marie with a giggle, as the Prince only stared at the princess with a look of disdain. 

_Even if you are young, that's no way to treat a baby, even a royal one,_ though he left the thought to linger in the back of his mind. 

 

However, the trumpets roared again, and a twinkle of sunlight brought down a trio of colors, taking the forms of three mistresses. 

"They're faeries," Marie excitedly whispered; "and to think we get to see them besides the stories." But past the whimsy, he kept his mouth shut, only staring at the three spirits with both intrigue and wonder.

That past the dreams he was foretold, there was a spark of... _recognition_.

 

After their greetings, the Three Good Faeries proposed a blessing for the princess, three in total. 

From the fae in red, Flora, she bestowed the gift of beauty, the grace that will blossom for years and years to come.

From the fae in green, Fauna, there was the gift of song, a voice that will make all birds go silent and no troubles to stir.

However, before the blue fae Merryweather could proclaim her wish, the grand doors boomed open, a dark atmosphere sending a dreaded chill down Cenric's spine. 

The faerie before them all was not of kindness and light, but of darkness and fear, a dreaded witch by the name of Maleficent.

 

* * *

  

Far into the town, a lone cat perked his ears, staring bravely towards the looming castle. With the window ajar, Felinus darted through the empty streets, hoping to find his Master.

 

* * *

 

The spell the being bestowed upon the poor princess was not of a blessing, but a curse. That even if she would live long and gracefully, she would be doomed to die from a spinner's needle on the sixteenth year. The entire audience was moved to shock, the same for Cenric as well, but another flame was starting to burn deep within his heart. 

 

_Fury..._

Past all the fear, all the terror, he could feel the fires burn as bright as the sun, hoping to extinguish the presence in front of them.

...But why? 

He never met a faerie in all his life, not good nor evil, while the determination holding him down was far greater than what his fantasies have created.

Cenric wanted to do something, anything that was on his mind before the flames burned him to ash. If he had a sword in hand...then-

 

He just blinked, and Maleficent was gone, vanished to wherever she dared to dwell.

"Cenric...It's alright now." Marie was wearily close by, the presence of her hands made him realize how much he stayed on edge, his fists locked in a stone-like grip.

"I-..." The emotion was snuffed away, ringing out what remained of that strangely familiar passion; "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Still, with the curse nullified to deep sleep, one awakened by true love, it was a spell even the faeries could not break. And with such news, every spinning wheel in the kingdom was ordered to be gathered and burned.  

"But what about the tailors? Sixteen years without thread or cloth would be really difficult to handle." 

"I'm sure they'll find other jobs, have fate in them." Even with the advice, he couldn't bear to see Marie so sullen. For such an event, there was nothing to truly be so cheerful about.

No matter how tough the road would be, they had to follow their heart, hope for the best every step of the way... 

With a heavy hand to his chest, he hoped to find the words meant for such a feeling...

 

_May your heart...be your guiding key..._

 

"-Huh?" A look of surprise and curiosity was clearly present in those eyes, staring straight at him while a blush came to be. Did he really say such a thing _out loud?_  

"It was a mistake, really!" He hopelessly sputtered, "How was I supposed to know it slipped out of my tongue? I know, it's silly, i-"

"It _is_ silly...but it's quite mysterious. Where did you learn that phrase?"

"I don't know, it just came to me..."

 

Have faith in yourself, and as long as you follow that, the goal you aimed for will be in your reach...was that what he wanted to say? Whatever he had in mind seemed like quite a long shot from what he wanted to say. 

Perhaps it was from his previous memories, the ones filled with such a radiant hope and light...

"-Mrowr!" Even with the bustling crowd, a single meow echoed through the crowded chamber, letting the sudden cries of adults and the pattering of paws lead it up t-

"Woah! Felinus, what are you doing here!?" But the meddling feline only purred in his arms, cradled in his master's warmth.

"Aw, he missed you..."

" _No_ , he's a bad boy." Cenric only noted, holding the mischevious cat like a toddler; "The scary witch wasn't going to hurt me, Fel. I'm perfectly capable of handling things by myself, so no running out of the house, alright?" 

Felinus only stayed silent, letting out yet another content purr.  

 

"Great...What would I ever do without you?" 

"Well, you won't be talking to me, that's for sure!" He only sent a light glare, putting aside the sarcasm as well; "I'm joking as well, don't look at me like that. How about we hurry back home?" 

"Yeah..."

 

~~ 

 

No matter how uneasily the weeks had passed by, the people had soon adjusted to this strange new lifestyle. Even if that terrible curse still lingered in the back of their minds, there was no harm done to the poor princess until she turned sixteen. So in the end, Cenric and his friends were left to count off the weeks, months, and years; their experiences and appearances growing in time. 

  

But with every step further away, with the people he had grown up with following their own paths, someone familiar takes a step closer.

"Wouldn't it be great...if we lived together?" Her gentle forest hair had grown exceptionally, flowing gracefully in the cool autumn breeze. No matter what tragedies befell him, it was always her that picked him up from the earth, the one person who followed him as the hopeless child from before.

 

It felt like an eternity ago, but the smile that shone with the sun always stayed in his mind no matter what...

"Yeah, that would be great..." Cenric could only say, basking in that golden sunset; "When the time comes, it will be great."

"Oh, and when will that be? When you lose such boyish charm and grow a beard?" 

They only laughed at the thought, minds of children kept safe in the form of adults. With his imagination still bright, the same could not always be said for those thoughtless dreams of a time before. 

He learned to overcome the fear at night, but he could not hide the sense of dread whenever he needs to travel in the woods in the late afternoon, hiding not a single flinch as the hunters managed to slay a bear one indiscreet morning, bringing its corpse through the market for a price.  

No matter how long ago the naive child stood in his shoes, there were some habits that refused to erode in the test of time. 

 

The more he grew, the more he knew about himself. 

He could stare at the sunset or sunrise without fail, though he hid from the curious sight of stars if they swarmed the heavens.

He despised the full moon with a passion, blinding himself of the beautiful sight in the solemn dark. 

Whether it was a trick in the eye, he always watched for the shadows that shied away, keeping those haunting yellow eyes out of his glare. 

Whenever he needed to chop wood, the logs he brought back would sometimes look jagged and worn, like they were battered with a sword instead of the hatchet he carried. 

He would leave the pesky weeds alone in the garden, letting the dandelions scatter their seeds to the ends of the earth.

He would talk to Felinus out of boredom or slight habit, wondered if he ever grew old and tired at all, to stave off another name that always danced on the tip of his tongue. 

He always hoped Marie would cut her hair, to keep away the visions of soft black locks, amber-gold eyes, a smile that belonged to a goddess.

The sight of roses soon gave him a sense of longing, to know about a hope lost to the kind but pained eyes, to know that after everything is done, there was nothing else to do.

 

It was quite ironic to him, to know that as the years went by, the past seemed to come back piece by piece, leaving him little solace to focus on the future.

What was he supposed to do with it? 

The world continued to turn, everyone going through their joys and losses, and Cenric just needed to find the right time to step forward. 

With the scent of spring in the air, he asked the one question she answered with great exuberance.  

 

Church bells rang proudly through the kingdom, letting joy fill his chest to the brim. 

_~~There was nothing else to do.~~_  

The love of his life was draped in lavish white, a true angel in the flesh. 

The pastor said his blessings, their vows, their hopes, their dreams.

_~~We need to survive, to see another day.~~ _

"Do you love me?"

"I do...with all of my heart."

It was a honey-sweet kiss, the greatest indulgence he ever dreamed of.

There were cheers all around, flower petals drifting in the wind, and there was nothing to soil such a day.

They were happy, for now until the end of time. 

 

~~_Now my friend, weep not, and listen to the bells._ ~~

~~_They are not of the end, but the beginning..._ ~~

 

~~

 

The sun had finally set, and the celebration was underway. Fireworks boomed into the sky, decorating the stars with their own colors as Cenric watched with a joyful heart. 

It had been an anticipating day, to know that after all the years, the princess had avoided her tragic fate.  

 

While the merriment was high, he would rather spend the evening in the comforts of his home, with Fel comfortably curled on his lap, watching the embers burn in the fire with Marie by his side. 

For the longest time, he felt at peace...

 

A spark of light flitted through the window, as red as the burning flames, and he fell into a deep, comforting sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

From a magical sleep, waking himself up felt...natural. As if no matter how much time had past, it seemed like a single night had only gone by. 

For the longest time, in the deepest depths of his memories, there was the forgotten sense of nostalgia...

"Good morning." And just like the night before, the love of his life was seated beside him, her grip still strong; "This seems silly for the both of us, huh?"

"I guess so..."

Daybreak flitted through the windows, bringing about a brand new day, and the same would go for Aurora's return. For once in a very long time, the kingdom will return to their normal lives. 

 

~~

 

The afternoon was spent in his favorite chair, reading along with a novel, while Felinus took his roost in the windowsill. The days to weeks before passed in the gentle summer breeze, feeling just like a fond memory.

A sudden knock echoed through the chamber, letting Fel perk his ears as he could hear Marie greet the stranger at the door. 

"Would you like some tea while you wait?" 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be quick." With an unusually chipper voice, Cenric didn't have to wait long for the presence to be known; "Good morning, sir! How are you?"

 

The boy looked wild and young, with spikes of brown hair, eyes as bright as the morning sky, and a strange blend of red and black clothes. 

For a moment, it reminded him of his youth, with that same wild and explorative look in his eyes.

"I'm fine as well, thank you. Now, what brings you here?"

"Well..." He sheepishly scratched his cheek; "I was traveling around with my friends, and I heard some interesting things about you."

"Oh really? Are you sure the kids aren't spreading rumors around?"

 

There was a flash of confusion, or perhaps recognition, but his smile only grew brighter.

"It's way more than rumors, I'm sure. I found a whole bunch of reports describing someone like you, and you sound amazing!" To prove his point, a series of papers were gathered from his pockets, written in a text that felt strangely  _familiar..._  

"To think that you lived in the Age of Fairytales of all time, you can be greater than a Master itself! I'm sure you know a whole bunch of stuff, and maybe you can teach me and Riku when you have the chance!" He kept blabbering, his eyes as bright as the sun itself; "Or better yet, you can help me and my friends! We need all the help we can get, and I'm sure we can win! We can save the day and we can all be happy!"

 

With another smile, there was not a reason to bring down such a courageous charm. 

"So, what do ya say?"

Cenric was at awe, letting the minutes pass by as he tried to process everything the boy had said. The Age of Fairytales...a Master...all of that sounded too good to be true...almost-

With that said, Cenric only laughed.

"Boy...those stories get funnier every time I hear them. That _does_ sound exciting, but I would have to pass on the offer."

The smile quickly deflated, leaving with such sorrowful eyes. 

 

"But...I'm telling you, it's true. What about the reports? Aren't the names familiar?" 

"Not that I know of. Still, you have quite the imagination." Returning the papers in hand, the soundless Felinus then hopped onto Cenric's lap, easily curling up in content; "But I have my life here. You should follow your own life as well. Still, it was very nice meeting you...?"

"It's Sora."

"Sora...That's an interesting name. Once again, I appreciate you coming out here, maybe you can come by some other time."

"Alright..."

 

* * *

 

With a heavy heart, Sora made his way back to his friends, waiting patiently by the Gummi Ship.

"Hey Sora, how'd it go?"

"No dice...He doesn't seem to remember anything." He sighed in defeat, climbing into the ship with the cartoonish dog and duck following along.

"Well, Yen Sid did say it was a really long time. Maybe his memory's just fuzzy."

 

He strummed his fingers on the controls, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Maybe...But he already has a good life. I kinda feel bad trying to get him out of it." 

_I'm not sure...but that cat had a Dream Eater symbol on it, I just know it..._

"Still, we have to keep looking. Alright, guys, where to?" With the engines roaring to life, they once again began to travel to the worlds beyond.


End file.
